


Two things

by Druids_Are_Furries



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluffy solangelo, Kinda romantic but not really, Nico is a softie for kids, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, Solangelo One Shot, and Will tbh, kinda OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druids_Are_Furries/pseuds/Druids_Are_Furries
Summary: It’s just a typical day at camp half blood. Well, sort of. Nico Di Angelo, the son of Hades himself, is found surrounded by children. What’s even stranger, he doesn’t mind one bit!!~~~~~~Aka: a fic in which Nico is a softie for kids.
Relationships: Solangelo - Relationship, Will Solace/Nico di Angelo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	Two things

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sweeties!! You can call me Kat~ This is my first time posting on Ao3 along with my first time writing Percy Jackson so bare with me^^ Anyways, this fic is based off a head canon my friend and I have in which Nico is a softie for kids. In other words, it’s kinda self-indulgent lol. I really hope you guys enjoy <3

It was a normal day at camp half blood; The Satyrs were chasing wood nymphs in the strawberry fields, Clarisse was trying to pick a fight with the Aphrodite kids, and Nico was being followed around by a bunch of children without a single complaint coming from his mouth. Wait- Nico Di Angelo, the local goth, is doing what?! To be fair it was quite normal for younger campers to accommodate him, they were always drawn to the boy for some reason. However, it’s not so normal to see Nico of all people SMILING whilst kids trudge behind him. He was supposed to be dark and scary being the son of Hades. This is the LAST thing he would be expected to do. In fact, it was so out of the ordinary, it was almost funny! But, that’s not as strange as it gets-  
While Nico and the kids were making their way to who knows where, a little girl wearing a traditional camp half blood shirt and a pink skirt, tripped on a couple rocks in her path. She began to cry, resulting in Nico immediately whipping around and rushing to her side, kneeling down to better help her.  
“Hey Kiddo, you alright?,” Nico said in an unusually calming voice. 

The little girl shook her head and pointed to her scraped knee.

Nico’s expression softened. He pulled out a box of bandaids from his pocket, which he’s required to keep on his person at all times, according to his boyfriend’s words at least. He can be a bit over bearing when it comes to injuries. He is the son of Apollo after all.  
Anyways, Nico helped the smaller girl sit up before gently placing a bandaid on her injury. He then ruffled the younger campers hair with a rare smile on his face.

“All better?,” Nico asked.

The little girl giggled before nodding her head and hopping back on to her feet in order to catch up with the other kids, who decided to go off and play a game of tag elsewhere.

Nico got back up and wiped his hands on his jeans before turning around to realize half the camp staring at him. And right at the front of the crowd was none other than his lover, Will Solace, camera in hand and a cheeky grin plastered across his face. He was filming the entire thing. Nico could feel his face start to heat up as he stomped over to Will. 

“You ASSHOLE!!,” Nico yelled all while he attempting to snatch the camera out of his hand. Key word: attempting. You see, Will is a good four inches taller than the boy so he can easily hold the camera above his head and out of reach of Nico. The other campers began to laugh as they watched the absurd scene unfold. Nico continued to struggle to get the camera, determined to delete the video, before he finally decided to give up and accept defeat.

“So, Mr. grumpy pants is actually a softie for kids, huh?,” The blond hair teased with a shit eating grin, continuing to hold the camera out of reach. Just in case.

Nico stammered. “A-AM NOT!!”

“Yeah, yeah whatever you say mister,” Will chuckled before ruffling Nico’s hair lovingly. Nico scrunched up his face in response, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. “Wanna go hang out in my cabin for a bit? I’m sure the others won’t mind,” Will asked with a smile.

“No,” Nico spat. However, that was a complete lie. He already couldn’t bring himself to admit how much he enjoyed Will’s company to the man himself, so he definitely could NOT show it to half of the damn camp. 

“Yeah you do!! Come on,” Will insisted before grabbing Nico’s hand and running off to the Apollo cabin. A smile creeped up on Nico’s face as Will pulled him along. 

Nico would never admit this, but there are actually two things he genuinely loves in life.

Kids and Will Solace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic!! I didn’t think it was going to be this short when I first wrote it, so I apologize for that. Please comment what you think as it’s my first time writing for these characters and I would love to get ya’lls insight on what I need to improve on. With that being said, have an amazing day :)


End file.
